


Алкоголь как вид социальной смазки

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дик и Джейсон откровенничают о девушках.
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Алкоголь как вид социальной смазки

— Нам бы сюда вискаря, а у нас даже грёбаного пива нет, — возмутился Джейсон так, будто считает пиво чем-то вроде обязательного составляющего меню, хотя на самом деле ненавидит горьковато-кислый привкус, который оно всегда оставляет на языке.

Дик со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Не обязательно напиваться, чтобы пережить разговор о личном, — у его тихого голоса вечно такие поучительные интонации, что хочется не о личном рассказывать, а врезать хорошенько, чтобы не забывался.

— Да не нравится мне никто из девчонок в этом смысле. Вот если кто постарше…

Дик приподнял бровь — одну и очень выразительно, совсем как Брюс и Альфред. У Джейсона так не выходило, постоянно вздёргивались обе. И лицо получалось не вопрошающее, не намекающее, а какое-то щенячье.

— Видел как-то Брюса с одной. Вся такая леди, его возраста, а движется как юная гимнасточка. Она когда ногу в танго задрала, у меня аж в паху заныло напоминанием, как растяжку делал первый раз. И при этом брюлики, платье, каблуки — всё при ней было. Даже сумочка такая… мелкая…

— Клатч, — чихнул Дик.

— Будь здоров!

Чего Дик вдруг разоржался, Джейсон так и не понял, но на всякий случай обиделся и откровенничать передумал.


End file.
